


lovely night

by kueb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Banter, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hiding in Plain Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueb/pseuds/kueb
Summary: "You're right, I'd never fall for you at all!"





	lovely night

**Author's Note:**

> okay, it's been a while :) i have been working on a similar fic to "i can't wait for you at the train today" ever since it ended but it's way longer and has a more structured plot so it's taking a few months of my time. i watched lalaland, and then i saw a kachako animatic with the song and i feel like it really suits these boys???
> 
> i couldn't not write this lmao, it's pretty dialogue heavy bc that's the kind of writer i am,,, the conversations are pretty convoluted. it should be fine to read though i'm really proud of this one.

"What a beautiful sight."

Tsukishima slid his eyes across the landscape before him. He and Yamaguchi had taken the scenic route from their school to their houses, at Tsukishima's expense and to Yamaguchi's leisure. The night had shown its face already, due to practice running slightly late in addition to Yamaguchi lagging considerably more than usual, and it dressed the trees and the city in a soft purple.

Tsukishima took a closer look around him and he couldn't see the appeal. Maybe if he was someone different he could have found it pleasant, but certainly not while he was himself. It did look like a view that Yamaguchi would enjoy, though.

"Your point?" Yamaguchi huffed a wry laugh at Tsukishima's remark.

"Just nice to see it with you is all," Tsukishima kept staring forward as if it would hide his embarrassed ears from Yamaguchi's words.

"The weather sure as hell could have picked a better time. It could have decided to be beautiful when people who actually appreciated it were present."

"I'm appreciating it. The sky can't always be bothered to be admired in pairs," Yamaguchi had a playful lilt framing his words.

"The two of us are unlikely. We aren't a pair."

"Is that so?"

"It's very so."

"Tsukki, we have been a pair our entire lives." The end of the sentence lifted as if it were a question.

"No. Are you suggesting that we were romantically involved as children?" Yamaguchi laughed loudly and suddenly at this. Tsukishima grimaced to the ground as Yamaguchi slapped his back, still giggling.

"Of course I'm not! Are _you_ suggesting that all pairs are romantic? Do you think all pairs have some sort of weird romantic affiliation? You call Hinata and Kageyama a pair all the time, do you think they're kissing in alleyways or something?" Yamaguchi was bordering hysterics.

"No, that's not what I said,"

"Okay, so you think that all pairs who simultaneously stare at landscape have it bad for each other?"

"Do they not?" Tsukishima replied, a smile tugging at him.

"No, Tsukki! Now we're getting into unknown territory," Yamaguchi wiped a tear from his eye with one of his fingers. As he readjusts the strap on his shoulder, Tsukishima straightens.

"You and I aren't suitable for the situation of the pretty skies or whatever." Yamaguchi rolls his eyes at the other's words, but the smile on his face conveys a different emotion.

"And why not?"

"There isn't a universe where we're together, Yamaguchi."

"Obviously, Tsukki. But those two things aren't related. I think that the way you're interpreting this is way more telling of your inner turmoil than it is of mine," Yamaguchi flirts.

Tsukishima ignores the fact that Yamaguchi just indicated that he knows about Tsukishima's admiration for him, "oh yeah? And what's your inner turmoil?"

"Well, I'll tell you what it isn't, it isn't worrying about what Yamaguchi would think about me if I agreed with him when he said that the sky was pretty like _someone_ I know." Yamaguchi mocked triumphantly. Tsukishima scrunched his nose.

"That much is apparent. You still didn't answer my question."

Yamaguchi smiles, "Oh come on, Tsukki, I'm sure you can figure it out if you misinterpret things hard enough. It is what you do best after all." The flush on Yamaguchi's face, coupled with the nudge he gave  
Tsukishima with his elbow could be pieced together as another flirt.

Tsukishima wasn't sure if that was a misinterpretation or not.

"We're not a pair, and we're certainly not a pair who stargazes together either."

"You're right, I'd never fall for you at all!" Yamaguchi said with little malice, but Tsukishima couldn't help but take it to heart. When Tsukishima tilted his head to look to Yamaguchi, the boy had a heart melting smile on his cheeks.

"I thought you said that stuff like that isn't related?"

"It's not. Isn't that what you wanted me to say, though?" The two of them locked eyes, which caused their paces to slow.

"I'm not feeling any certain way about it," Tsukishima lied, "I just don't understand why you were flirting with me in the beginning there." Yamaguchi rolled his eyes again.

"Tsukki, I was just being conversational. I wasn't hinting at my love for you and, like I said, the very action of you linking something I said randomly to some sort of pining that you think I might have for you is kind of gay on your part." Tsukishima processed this in silence for a while.

"So you think I like you?" Tsukishima questioned. Yamaguchi blushed but his face was painted with annoyance.

"No. I don't," Yamaguchi laughed, "so stop making me question it."

"I don't like you."

"Okay! Jesus Tsukki, I told you that I know." Yamaguchi had a knowing smile. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima cease their pointless conversation and continue down the path to their houses with a quickened gait. The sun was nearly gone and the street lights were beginning to turn on. The two quickly approached at the spot where they parted ways to go to their own house.

"Yamaguchi," The boy in question met eyes and tilted his head upward to his best friend, "do you really think that there isn't any universe where we are together?"

Yamaguchi just stared in confusion for a beat before he smiled sheepishly, "Yes, Tsukki. You were the one who brought it up first. Or do you want me to disagree with you because that's romantic apparently?"

Tsukishima drew his eyes downwards, "Whichever."

"Whichever? Do you change your mind?"

"There _are_ quite a few universes out there."

"I guess so. I guess there could be a handful out there where we kiss each other good morning and share clothes." Yamaguchi teased in a way to coax Tsukishima to look at him, but it only caused the blonde to hide his face further.

"Don't say embarrassing things." Yamaguchi laughed a laugh so angelic that Tsukishima couldn't help but go red.

"Make up your mind!" In the silence that followed, Yamaguchi slipped his hand into Tsukishima's and rubbed a soft circle into the skin with his thumb, then withdrew. It was only a second, but with an action so intimate Tsukishima felt his head spinning.

"Hey, Tsukki," Tsukishima finally drew his eyes up from the sidewalk, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

They nodded each other away.

As Tsukishima got ready for bed, he received a text,

 **From:** yamaguchi :p  
what a waste of lovely night.

**Author's Note:**

> man okay i loved writing this. when i reread it i got the vibe that it could be seen that yamaguchi really just doesn't like tsukishima in this one? but i promise if u read hard enough between the lines you will see that he's struggling to hide it here. <3 thanks for reading :)))
> 
> also i took a different spin on 'what a waste of lovely night' by instead of the night wasting its time on people who aren't into each other i made it where the two in question were wasting the night away that's cool i guess


End file.
